One Last Chance: 100th Hunger Games
by NikkiCole9
Summary: They have a life, they have friends, they have dreams. This is the last chance to save them, but who will win? Only one will survive, welcome to the 100th hunger games, the 4th Quarter Quell, with more surprises than ever this won't be one you forget anytime soon. This is One Last Chance. R
1. The Tributes

**Tribute List!**

**Hiya! This is my 1****st**** ever fanfic and I hope you like it. Sorry it took me so long to post but I had my reasons. Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour! **

**All tributes will be chosen to die fairly as I will have all the names in a glass bowl and when the name is drawn that person dies. Until only one victor is left. Enjoy! **

**~NikkiCole9~**

_**Capitol:**_

F; Lakota Snowdrop (14)

F; Princess Valeria Charm (14)

M; Jillian Dominiano (16)

_**District 1: Luxury Items **_

M; Kaito Gavan (18)

M; Hugo Stewart (12)

F; Rosalie Berry (15)

F; Kat Kenn (17)

_**District 2: Masonry**_

M; Lapis Lazuli (17)

M; Alejandro Karkaroff (18)

F; Indigo Nightside (16)

F; Sky Abyss (16)

_**District 3: Electronics**_

M; Alexander Copper (15)

F; Spark L'Or (17)

_**District 4; Fishing**_

M; Simon Waters (14)

M; **R**_**eserved for DA Member Hogwarts**_

F; Annabelle Crest (16)

F; Rose Hunter (13)

_**District 5: Power**_

M; Aiden Foxglove (13/14)

F; Scarlett Walker (15)

_**District 6; Transportation**_

M; Zayden Akai (16)

F; Azeeka Gleave (15)

_**District 7: Lumber**_

M; Luca Elloy (15)

F; Juniper Oihane (17)

_**District 8: Textiles**_

M; Mike Rayne (15)

F; Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel (16)

_**District 9: Grain**_

M; Noel Kyle Christ (16)

F; Amber Silver (17)

_**District 10: Livestock**_

M; Justin Longson (14)

F; Rima Lovette (14)

_**District 11: Agriculture**_

M; William Parry (13)

F; Nikole Ellwood (13)

_**District 12:**_

M; Storm Jacobs (17)

F; Katniss Hawthorne (17)

_**District 13:**_

M; Jack Ripper (15)

F; Ember Endangered (14)

**From Now can all tributes tell me roughly who they want as an ally as I don't want to choose one and make you unhappy. Thankies**


	2. Quarter Quell Twist

**President Snows POV;**

"5 minutes Mr President Snow" A short and stout man whimpers at me. Oh how much I love to see what District mayors' have come up with for the special 100th Games, the 4th Quarter Quell. I remember one year it was double the tributes then another year it was the previous victors but seeing this is the 100th anniversary it is going to be special. I fixed my tie. Looked into the mirror and gave my trade mark glare, then walked on stage.

As I walk on stage, as always a little boy in a white suit follows me carrying the little wooden box filled with the mayors' suggestions only one suggestion will be chosen. I wonder what lucky one it will be this time. This year the young boy has honey blonde hair with the darkest eyes I have ever seen, he must be about 6 or 7. As I took a deep breath in I smelt the boy smelling of putrid flowers. Yuck how I hated that smell. I wish everyone smelt of blood like me. How I loved the smell of blood.

I started off with a speech of all about the dark days and because of the Districts actions the hunger games began and how the rebellions never won. I reminded the country that any attempts to take over the capitol will end in no time as the capitol is stronger than all districts put together and the district that rebels may even by destroyed like district 13. I got a huge round of applause from my dearly beloved capitol people. I opened the little wooden box twirled my hand around a bit then plunged my hand in and grabbed a little sheet of paper. This year's quarter quell twist is…. I announced.

Double the careers, good I thought to myself, a lot of bloodshed this year then, the remainder of District 13 will take part, even better, and 3 tributes from the capitol! Wait… Did I read that right "3 TRIBUTES FROM THE CAPITOL!" What stupid mayor put that in? Well I'll have to send them a little visit. I've already said it aloud, I can't take it back now, and it's too late anyway. Maybe if I fix the votes so that the tributes from the capitol are actually from districts that moved to the capitol. Like my half-niece Lakota Snowdrop that's what I'll have to do even though it will cause my half-brother a lot of suffering. It has to be done, anyway I think he was involved in the rebellion.

I wished everybody happy hunger games may the odds be ever in your favour and then I stormed off stage.


	3. District 1's Reaping

**Well here you go here's the District 1 reaping. I'm sorry it took so long to post but I had exams and stuff. Well it's up now any way! I hope you all like District One. Sorry if it's not the best because I really hate writing the reaping's and don't forget to R&R I love to hear your reviews. They really make my day!**

District 1 Reaping's

**Rosalie Berry's POV;**

I felt a shiver go up my spine. The wind blew from behind me and my luscious blonde hair blew into my face. Today is the day of the reaping's, there was an uneasy quietness in the air. It was creepy. Usually my morning would be to go down to the over grown forest and practise target shooting with my best friend Tia. I hated the way all the people from District 1 were supposed to train in the training centre. I hated anything to do with the games, even though I'm supposed to be a murderous career, I've always hated them in my gut. Tia always had a way to make me feel better even on hated days like this. The reaping's. Tia is a year younger than me at only 14, but she seems mature for her age. With her fiery red hair and sea foam green eyes she definitely wouldn't blend into a crowd, she is my best friend and always will be, even if these horrible games split us apart. My dad wouldn't stop going on to me that I should volunteer as it would be over soon with all the rebellions about and if I didn't he might even disown me. How I hated that man he reminded me so much of the wicked President Snow. His same scornful look on his face and his ice coloured hair. If you saw them from the back you wouldn't be able to tell them apart. The only difference was my so called dad didn't smell of blood. The only reason I stayed with him all these years was because I knew deep down I couldn't survive on my own.

Once the peace keepers had wrote my name down in their massive book I walked into the usually quiet market square. It was over packed with tributes age ranging from 12-18. I listened to Izzy our escort drown on about how "marvellous" the capitol is, oh how I hated the capitol and those horrible people who lived in it, especially our escort. Once Izzy had stopped drowning on she announced that because of the 4th Quarter Quell there would be double the careers. My heart started to race. I thought my heart would literally break out of my chest. This was the first time our District had known about it. This meant there was twice the chance I could be chosen. All of District One would be over joyed about this being careers, well all of them except me.

Izzy plunged her perfectly manicured hand into the glass bowl and pulled out a name written on a tiny bit of paper, **Kat Kenn! **Pheww it wasn't me the odds seem to be going in my favour up until she plunged her hand in again and then called out the name. **Carrie Berry! **My heart stopped beating. I thought my heart would explode in my chest. "Carrie darling come up to the stage!" Izzy's voice boomed. I saw my little cousin being marched up to the stage by the peacekeepers. I watch as the tears stream down her little face. "Stop, Stop!" I shout as I push past the peace keepers. "I volunteer, I volunteer on behalf of Carrie!" Carrie had lived in our house since her mum died, she never knew who her dad was, she was a sister to me I couldn't let her go and die, she was too young she wouldn't stand a chance. I marched up to the stage and let Izzy introduce me. "My name is Rosalie Berry" I say. I turn to walk away when I remember something. I twirl around quickly and grab Izzys microphone 'By the way dad I didn't volunteer for you, I volunteered to save Carrie' I manage to spit out before I am cut off by Izzy.

She's telling me "Yes, yes lovely dear but we really must be moving on"

I manage to get back to where I am supposed to be standing before the tears start to stream down my face.

**Kat Kenn's POV;**

Once I heard my name called out I immediately patted down my beautiful, new red dress, straightened my black belt. I brushed down my silky, smooth dark brown hair with my fingers and gave a huge smile, the only thing wrong with what I was wearing was these silver pumps, they're digging into the back of my feet. Oh well, I'm used to pain and it's also my fault bringing my 18 year old brother Matt shoe shopping. This must be destiny that I was chosen. I have never been chosen for anything in my life and then all of a sudden I got chosen for such an immense thing such as the hunger games. All those years of practising fighting will all have paid off. All I can do is thank my mum and dad, for letting me join the training centre back when I was two. I bet if they weren't trainers to the 18 year olds I wouldn't have been allowed to join when I was that age, another twist of destiny. My heart started to race. I remember last night I didn't want to be chosen but now I am so excited. I love the idea President Snow came up with for this Quell. He's an awesome man. I know this year is the year I win. I will become a victor. I can't wait for the chance to bring pride to my family. Who knows there might even be some fit guys. My sister Kara will be so jealous of me.

I walked up to the stage full of pride. I looked down at all those snivelling weaklings look up at me. I give them a quick stare then find myself on stage. As I look down at the tribute who volunteered, I see that strange, quiet girl who's in my school. She's two years younger than me, at the age of 15. She never comes to the training centre. I wonder what she does with her life without the training centre, I even sneak out at night to be at it. My whole life has been dedicated to training. My thoughts are cut short when Izzy is straight over asking me many annoying questions. All I simply told her was, "Hello my name Kat Kenn and I'm your winner for this year's Hunger Games." then she moved onto the boy tribute jar.

**Hugo Stewart's POV:**

I stand here at the edge of the 12 year old section with my twin brother Antony. If you weren't friends with me and Antony you wouldn't have a clue how to tell us apart. We both have the same jet black hair down to the bottom of our ears and we both have the same sky blue eyes but that's where the similarities stop our personalities are like chalk and cheese. I am always reading, inventing and writing, unusual for someone from District One, but I really wish I was from District 3 imagine all the inventing could be doing all day every day, I would love that. On the other hand though Antony is always outside having adventures or at the training centre, Antony loves the training centre I don't see what he loves so much about it, I personally find throwing around spears and firing arrows quite boring. That's another reason why we are so different. The only thing other than our looks we have in similar is we both hate the horrid Hunger Games. This is me and Antony's first year we are eligible to be reaped and we are both scared stiff, well at least I am.

When it was time for the boy's to be reaped I was petrified, I looked over at Antony who was standing a few feet away from me and his face went pale. Everyone had went quiet I wondered why everyone was staring at me, had I done something wrong?

I finally snapped back into reality.

Izzy was squeaking, "Hugo Stewart, can you please come up to the stage."

Those few seconds I had zoomed out were the few seconds she had called out my name, Antony quickly turned to me and ran to hug me. I had never seen him ever like this before, not even when Roxanne our sister was reaped a few years ago. I was so shocked at him, before I had the chance to say anything back to him the peacekeepers grabbed me and pulled me onto the stage.

**Kaito Gavan POV:**

I watched as the twelve year old kid got pulled up to the stage, he is a weakling he won't last long. It is usually the same every year, a small twelve year old kid is picked, they die in the bloodbath blah,blah,blah same thing every year. I've seen the same thing happening year after year. Since I'm 18 this is the last year I can be reaped or volunteer. I'm not really planning on volunteering this year, there's not much point. Even though I've been training all my life and my dad wants me to be in the games I don't care too much about them. If I'm reaped, I'm reaped that's it. I'll let fate decide that.

It would be a shame though if I missed out on the games as I'm amazing at pretty much every weapon and skill except climbing and I'm not exactly the fastest, but who cares about that stuff at least I've got the strength and I'm not exactly planning to go jumping around the trees. I feel sorry for all those girls though if I go to the games, they all seem to fall at my feet and are head over heels for me but I really couldn't care less about them. I don't believe in all that love rubbish anyway.

Izzy our escort is droning on about how we all should be excited about the games and this Quells twist and it's in our favour. The mayor than catches her attention and taps his watch. She immediately turns in her 5" heels and grabs the last name out for this year's games from District One. She called out my name "Kaito Gavan" It rings in my head. Oh well it must be my fate. I don't need my name read out twice, I casually walk up to the stage and see all the girls faces sink. Izzys over in a snap and is squeaking that's it for this year and she wisks us all off to the Justice buildings.

**Well that's District 1 reapings what do you think of them? I hope you all like them I'm sorry if there not the best and I'm sorry if they are shorter than you expected it's just there not my favourite bit and I just want to get onto the games so R&R and I'll update this time next week or maybe earlier depending on how much homework I get before the summer!**


	4. The Capitol's Reaping

**Well here are the Capitols reaping. Sorry it's late but I had to work at a fete thing to raise money, I had to work for a day and the week before that getting it set up. So sorry about that. I felt really guilty for not posting so I tried to make this long. Thank you for the 3 reviews last time they made me very happy so let's see if we can get more this time! So enough of me talking (or typing I'm not sure what it would be called but anyway...) here are the capitols reaping! Hope you enjoy and R&R please!**

_**Princess Valeria Charm POV:**_

I stretch and rub my eyes. This new king size, duck feather bed is so comfy I never want to get up, but then I remember today is the day of the reaping. I have so much to do. I have to get this horrible pale skin of mine transformed into a beautiful golden complexion, I need to collect my new sea green eye contacts from the beauty parlour and while I'm there I might as well get my nails manicured again. I need to be looking my best if I'm going to volunteer for this year's reaping anyway. I am so excited, this is the first time the Capitol has been able to go to the Hunger Games and I can't wait. It would be such an honour. I wonder why President Snow doesn't let us here in the capitol go to the games. It sounds so fun and marvellous. My thoughts are cut short when my alarm goes off and my Avox comes into my room carrying my breakfast.

"Set it on the dresser and you may go" I order him.

He sets it on the dresser, bows and them leaves the room quietly. I get up out of my gigantic bed and go and inspect what I have been left. I have been left my favourite type of pancakes and a massive selection of exotic sounding fruits. I should have guessed my mother told the Avox to give me my favourite breakfast. I miss her at this time of year as she is usually off being the escort for district 4. I miss my mum and her multi-coloured hair and her always happy and upbeat mood. That is what is most memorable to me about my mum other than her signature long sharp metallic nails.

I go and take a shower in my bathroom washing my beautiful gold, not blonde, but actual gold hair. I remember this one time this horrible little girl told me my hair looked tacky, so I slapped her in the face and told her she was the tacky one. I wash in the lavender and rose body wash from head to toe and wash off the remaining fake tan patches from the last time I had it done. I dry and curl my long gold hair and after about 30 minutes choosing what way to wear it I decide to wear it down, its nicest this way. I reach up to get my fake tan on the top shelf buts it's hard to reach as I am not the tallest for a 14 year old girl at only 5 foot. I give up and put on my red velvet robe and call for my Avox to reach the tan down for me. I smooth on the tan and go and get dressed into my reaping clothes, a little white dress with millions of tiny sparkles and crystals, I love anything sparkly or glittery.

I am about to leave the house when I remember If I'm going to be getting my sea green contacts and a manicure I wont have time to come back to the house. I run up to my bedroom and go to my jewellery box and search for the charm bracelet I got for my birthday. It is a little gold bracelet with lots of jewels and is very precious to me, this is going to be my token.

I go to the parlour and get my contacts and get my nails done. As I am walking out I see my two best friends, Abigail and Madeline, walk by the clothes shop.

"Abi, Maddy wait up!" I shout to them running to catch up.

"Goldilocks there you are we've been looking for you everywhere!" Madeline shouts back while turning around quickly on her heels to meet me.

"I was getting my contacts and nails done for the reapings," I reply while I walk the last few steps up to them, "I need to look my best if I'm going to volunteer."

"Oh you aren't really going to volunteer are you Goldilocks?" Abi asks me in a shocked voice.

Abi has always been the careful one of me and my friends, she never has any fun and she's always so serious. You would have thought someone with bright pink hair and purple streaks would be more adventurous. I love her all the same though. My friends are like sisters to me.

"Well we better go if we want you to be in time to volunteer," Maddy squeaks to break the silence.

"Yeah we should get going," Abi answers back in a depressed tone.

We walk in complete silence to the reapings, not one of us making a noise.

We arrive at the reapings just in time for the names to be picked. The escort we have been given is called Amika. She has the most beautiful hair I have ever seen, well other than mine. Her hair flows in waves to her knees, it is turquoise streaked with amber. It is very pretty. Amika dipped her hand into the reaping bowl and picked out the first name. The way the reapings are done in the Capitol are all the children's names between 12-18 are in one big glass reaping bowl instead of a boy bowl and girl bowl, so no one knows who will be chosen. The first name out of the bowl is a boys'.

"Jillian Dominiano," Amika shouts out in a sad tone.

The next name out of the bowl is a girls'. Yes! I think I can volunteer now. A little girl beside me starts to walk up to the stage when I shout "I volunteer, I volunteer!"

I quickly hug my best friends then run to the stage fixing my hair and dress on the way to make sure no one else will have the chance to volunteer. I am so excited right now, I arrive up to the stage and Amika is over asking me my name with a sad but sorry look on her face. I wonder why she looks so sad. I tell Amika my name and she moves onto the next and last name.

Amika plunges her hand in for the last time and pulls out the final name.

"Lakota Snowdrop!" she announces.

Everyone gasps in shock. How could she be chosen? Who even put her name in there? I take a large gulp. Lakota Snowdrop is President Snow's half-niece.

_**Lakota Snowdrop's POV:**_

"Lakota Snowdrop" That name rings in my head over and over. Like an annoying little tune when it gets in your head. "Lakota Snowdrop," That name is not any name it is my name, the Presidents half-niece's name. When my name was called out you could have heard a pin drop. All you could hear was a gasp then a sudden silence. Like when a cloud covers the sun and it goes quickly black, that's how fast it happened. My friend Jasmine ran up to me tears falling from her eyes and gave me a massive hug. Jasmine is the only true friend I have. Yes a have loads of friends lining up because I'm President Snow's half-niece but none of them are real, none are trustworthy, unlike Jasmine. Jasmine is not like the other capitol girls, she doesn't have bright purple or rainbow coloured hair, she has a quite normal black hair with a few blue streaks at the bottom, she also doesn't have ridiculous coloured eye contacts instead she has her natural chocolaty brown eyes. It's not her looks though that makes her unlike most of the capitol citizens but her heart, she is the most loving and caring person I know and is not an airhead or thinks the games are great fun. She, the same as me hates them.

Ever since my dad found out he was 'Uncle Snow's' half-brother we were moved from District 9 and brought to the capitol. I hate it here. I wish I was back in the fields of grain, **my** fields of grain. In the capitol I have all these reputations, always trying to make a good impression on people. I wish I could just be me again. Yes I do get enough to eat here and anything I want, but I would trade that all to be back in District 9, my home. With my friends and people like me. Outside all day either planting, tending or harvesting the grain throughout the year. There's nothing in the world better than that.

I hate the Hunger Games. I know because being the Presidents half-niece I should love them. I don't, I actually hate them, but I have a reason, when we lived in District 9, like all the other children, me, my brothers and sisters could be reaped and that is exactly what happed to my brother Ash. Ash died in the games. Ash was the male tribute from District 9 in the 95th games. He was only 15 when he died. I bet nobody even remembers him, he was just a toy to the capitol and once he died, the same as when a toy is broken, he was forgotten about, I miss him so much. Ash and his sandy coloured hair and hazel eyes. I was only nine when he died. I know I don't deserve to win the Games but I am going to try to win for Crystal my little sister, she is only 7. I am not going to let her go through the suffering I went through when Ash died. I will win for her and for her only.

I started to walk up to the stage. Each step I took seemed to take forever. Everyone is staring at me. Some are whispering and the rest are crying. I don't understand why they're crying, they don't even know me. I hate people feeling sorry for me. As I walk up the steps. I hear one voice shout,

"You can't do this, she's the Presidents Half-niece for Feck sake!"

I hear a lot of whispering and then I see the man being escorted out by a peacekeeper. That peacekeeper is going to hurt that man. I can sense it.

"Stop it, stop, leave him alone!" I shout into the microphone, "If you harm him I won't even try to win the games, I will even kill myself."

Lots of whispering goes on in the crowd again some people pleased at my bravery, others very angry at me. For the first time in ages I am not living up to my reputations, I am being me. I watch as the peacekeeper escorting the man puts his hand over his ear as if to listen to someone talking to him. After a few minutes he nods his head and leaves the man alone.

"Thank you," I say in a strong voice "because you let that man free, I am Lakota Snowdrop and I will try my very best to win the games for you."

…

I sit here on the massive sofa made of red silk in the Capitol version of the Justice building. It is a lot different to the one back in District 9, even though I had only ever been there once when me and my family were waiting to be brought to the Capitol I strangely have a vivid memory of it.

My dad and mum are the first people to come and visit me in the building, their eyes red and puffy, they must have been crying. My mum gives me a massive hug and says soothing words into my ear at the same time. When my mum finally stops hugging me I look up and my dad is standing over in the corner holding the ring that was my brothers token. I walk over to the corner and my dad extends his arms for me to hug him.

"I love you, you know," he says in a shaky voice, "even if I don't always show it."

"I know you do," I whisper back tears running down my cheeks.

That is the last thing I get to say to my mum and dad before they are taken away by a peacekeeper and my little sister enters the room.

"Lakota!" She screams and runs to hug me. I remember doing the exact same thing to Ash. Tears are running down her face smudging the little makeup under her eyes. I wipe the makeup off, the stupid stylists made her wear this to cover the tired marks under her eyes.

"Reputations," I mutter under my breath.

"Lakota I want you to have this," Crystal whispers and hands me something in a little blue box. I open it and find a little silver necklace with a pink glass flower on the end of it.

"It's, it's beautiful." I manage to squeak out before the tears start again, "It will be my token."

I see a small smile on Crystals face before the tears start to fall.

"Do one more thing for me Lakota please," Crystal asks in a gloomy voice.

"Anything what is it?" I try to say in a soothing voice while running my fingers through her sandy coloured hair.

"Win for me."

That is the last thing I get to hear before me, my fellow tributes and my mentor are brought to the giant building where I will train for my death.

_**Jillian Dominiano POV:**_

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. They didn't just call my name out. I mustn't have been listening properly. Oh my gosh, I think I might be having a panic attack. What should I do? What should I do?" I do the only thing I can think of and scream at the top of my lungs. I see a few people jump back and others giving me dirty looks.

"Keep quiet Sissy boy," A boy standing in my section shouts at me.

I hear a few girls giggle and some boys laugh and then my whole section starts shouting,

"Sissy boy, sissy boy, let's see how long you can survive in the games."

My heart stops if they keep going on about how long I will survive the games, that means I heard right. I am a tribute in the 100th Hunger Games.

I watch as two peace keepers wearing white come towards me. They get closer and closer until one grabs my arm.

"Let me go, leave me alone!" I shout while trying to make him loosen his grip on my arm, "Stop your wrinkling my sleeve!"

"Be quiet boy and just go up to the stage," one of the men in white tells me.

"No leave me alone, I've never done anything wrong!" I shout tears running down my cheeks. I'm right what have I ever done wrong. I end up being pulled up to the stage by the peacekeepers. I stand there in complete silence until Amika comes over and gives me a hug saying that the games will be over soon. Amika is always so nice. She used to be an escort for District 8 then she moved to 11 last year. She is most well known for being really kind to the tributes. She makes me feel a bit better and I stop crying and stand over in my spot.

I look up at two girls one looking down to her feet and the other looking proud and her head held high. The one with her head held high has gold tacky, fake hair and sea green eyes, though they look fake also. She has a very small frame and is very short. I go to inspect the other girl when the girl known as 'Princess Valeria' smiles. Her teeth are the whitest teeth I have ever seen she looks horrible and tacky unlike the other girl. I know the other girl very well, but then everyone does, she's the Presidents half-niece after all. She has normal dull light brown hair with a few blonde highlights here and there, but I think they are natural not dyed. She has mint green eyes but I also think they are real not contacts. The same as the other girl she has a small frame and is not the tallest. She is staring at the ground rubbing her arm, I'm usually a curious person and I notice things people usually wouldn't notice. I see the thing she is rubbing at is a small slice on her wrist. I wonder how she ever could have gotten that.

I look at the crowd and then look back to Lakota and she turns and looks me straight in the eyes. She is hiding some sadness behind her eyes I want to know what but before I have the chance Amika says that is this year's Capitol tributes and we are brought to the Capitol version of the Justice buildings to say our goodbyes

…

I sit here in silence waiting for my family to come and see me. I wonder what the other tributes are doing right now. I wonder what their families are saying. I wonder if President Snow is going come and say goodbye to Lakota.

My sister Maricella is the first person to come and say bye to me. She walks into the room casually until the peacekeeper closes and then she jumps up and down saying how exciting this is going to be her own brother is in the Hunger Games. Maricella is a massive fan of the Hunger Games she never misses it and during the year when it's on she doesn't miss a second of it. She watches all the recaps and is completely addicted to it.

"Get Ceaser's autograph for me please," she screams excitedly.

That would be Maricella she couldn't care less if I might die as long as she gets what she wants. I wish she would just hug me and say everything will be okay.

"Fine," I whisper back.

"Come on be more excited you're going to be on T.V in front of the whole of Panem!" she squeaks again almost bursting with excitement.

I am about to say something back to her before the peacekeeper asks her to leave so my parents can come see me. She starts to leave the room when she shouts back one last thing,

"Before you die don't forget to give one of the peacekeepers Ceaser's autograph so they can give it to me."

That is the last thing my sister will get to say to me before the games and she chooses to say that. I could kill her, my own sister doesn't even think I can win. I burst out in tears and start screaming it's not fair. My mum and dad rush into the room when they hear me screaming. My dad runs into the room, his purple hair blowing behind him and gives me a hug and starts to brush my electric blue hair with his fingers

"What's wrong with you son?" he questions me.

My dad is such a dumb person he can never work out what's wrong with people it's too much thinking for him.

"I just got picked to go to the hunger games!" I scream at him and sob at the same time.

"But that is such an honour think how popular our family is going to be," my mum tells me in her incredibly squeaky voice.

"I guess so," I cry.

The peacekeepers arrive at the door and tell my mum and dad that's time up. They are escorted out and while they leave I hear them shout,

"We love you darling, we love you!" and "You go and win for us!"

Their voices become quieter and quieter until no noise is left at all. I am left here sitting on the cold leather seat and my escort comes and knocks the door and tells me it's time to leave to the giant building where we will live until the games start.

I leave the room take one last look back and leave.

I will either come back here dead or alive.

**Well there's the Capitol done what do you think? I tried to improve it from the last time thanks to the reviews so please just leave a wee review and tell me what you thought. Thankies so much! **

**~NikkiCole9**

**Or don't forget R&R **


	5. Distrct 7's Reaping

**Well here's the next chapter, District 7 reaping. Hope you like it and sorry it's not the best I had been sick (probably my anaemia.) I feel really awful for not posting and hope you guys forgive me . Thank you guys for the reviews last time I got four so we reached our target, Yay! That made me happy. So let's see if we can get 5 reviews this time, please! Well anyway here's District 7 reaping, hope you all enjoy **

**~NikkiCole9**

_**Juniper Oihane POV:**_

I take a break from cutting down this tree to admire the sun rising over the hill, the grey sky being transformed into oranges and pinks. How beautiful. It is about 6:20 now. We all had to work early today because of the reaping this afternoon. The work shift is announced finished when the bells are chimed. I retighten my light brown hair into a high ponytail, as I do I notice a few copper coloured streaks glow in the sun. I slowly start to walk home but then remember I promised Bay I would call by his house before the reaping.

I jog over to Bays house in no time at all and knock the door. No answer. I decide to climb the large oak tree beside his house to try and get his attention. I reach for the lowest branch and pull myself up to the second, then in no time I'm at the top of the tree, opposite his window. I open the large window and climb into the room. I fix my brown jacket up on my shoulders and head for the door, I see the handle shake then Willow, Bays wife, come into the room. She jumps back and puts her hand over her heart,

"Oh Juniper you scared me," she says in a startled tone, "your brother Bay will be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, but where is he?" I ask her.

"Oh he's just out at work, he had to work early because of the reaping," she trails off, "anyway do you want me to take you jacket?"

"Oh no it's okay, I'll just wait downstairs," I say as I open the door. I run down the stairs, two steps at a time, as the door opens.

"Hey Bay!" I shout jumping the last 3 steps and hug him.

"Hi," he whispers.

Bay has always been very quiet, the same as my father, he's very creative though. He turns around to hug Willow, his blue eyes and light brown hair catching in the sunlight, no wonder she married him.

"Well I should get going," I say as I gesture at my clothes, "Mum would kill me if I turn up wearing my lumberjack uniform." I laugh.

I go to open the door when Bay catches my arm,

"Good luck June," Bay whispers "at the reaping I mean."

"Thanks," I manage to whisper before leaving.

I run home passing the forest, this might be my last time seeing the forest. I run down the row of cottages and arrive at mine. I open the door and am only in before my mum is over telling me to hurry up and get dressed. I check the old wooden clock and only have half-an-hour to get dressed and make it to the reaping.

I run to my room and grab the fresh dress sitting on my bed and pull it on. I throw the lumberjack uniform on the bed and run into the main room. My mum gestures for me to sit on the chair and she does my hair while I put on my shoes. I give my mum a long hug, then run to the reaping.

After getting signed in I get shown to the 17 year old section. I look around and notice a bright red headed girl standing in the 13 year old section. It must be my little sister Alona. I am about to shout something to her when our District's Escort comes on stage. We watch the same capitol video the same as last year, then it is time for the names to be picked. Twinkle our escort dipped her fairy sized hand in to the reaping bowl and pulled out the girl names for this year's Hunger Games. She flutters the name in the air for a few seconds and takes a deep breath before reading out the name. I feel the butterflies build up in my stomach. I feel so sick. I hope one of my friends or family aren't picked.

"Juniper Oihane!" Twinkle screamed excitedly.

The girls who are standing around me all turn to look at me. I feel tears filling up my eyes. How could this happen to me? I pull myself together. I need to look as brave as I can to get sponsors and not be put down as the weak tribute. I gulp back the tears and walk, head held high, so I will look as strong as I can, but really inside I'm at breaking point.

"Hello Sweetie!" Twinkle beams and gives me a hand up to the stage, "Now time to get on with the boys!"

"Great," I whisper as quiet as a mouse, "Now time to see what one of District 7 boys I will be against, I can only hope it isn't someone I know."

_**Luca Elloy's POV:**_

"Pax Baxter!" An upbeat voice booms through the air.

I watch as a small copper headed boy walks, more limps, past my section. He has a wooden stick shaped thing under his right arm and is limping on his right leg. It looks more painful every step he takes. I can't believe he was chosen to be part of the Games. Every step he took looked harder and harder. That kid has a right to live and with his leg I doubt he will last more than a few days. I feel so bad for him, if it wasn't for Snow we wouldn't have to do this every year. I've never hated anyone but Snow is the one exception, how could he do this to us, _to children. _I look over at Twinkle and she has a horrified look on her face, she looks almost angry at having this boy as this year's tribute, she seems like a very selfish person and is someone I wouldn't get along with very well.

"I volunteer!" I shout as the small boy struggles to get up the steps.

"Oh yes this is very exciting!" Twinkle shouts.

I look up at her and she is jumping up and down, her shoes making a click-clack sound while doing so and clapping her hands. Her expression has changed from anger to pure delight. I help Pax down the 3 steps he had managed to climb and walked up to the stage, a few peacekeepers close behind me.

"Hello my dear well isn't this exciting, what is your name!" She says in a sickening voice, "I bet that boy is a relative!"

"I'm Luca Elloy," I say , "and no that boy isn't a relative, I don't really know him at all, I volunteered because it was the right thing to do."

I watch as the joy drains out of her face, as if someone pulled a plug out of a bath full of water.

"Well, isn't that very brave of you," she says expressionless.

"Yeah," I whisper and look over at my district partner, I have saw her once or twice before while I was working. She is about two years older than me at 17 and I have only ever seen her with her hair tied up but today it is down in curls to her shoulders. She glances over at me and I notice she has dark green eyes, they would be the same colour as the shirt we have to wear to work.

"Well that is this year's reaping for District 7!" Twinkle shouts, the excitement back in her voice, "see you next year and remember, may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Before I could even blink there is a cloud of peacekeepers around me, Juniper and Twinkle. We are quickly escorted to the Justice building to say our goodbye's to our families

…

"Luca!" Kira my sister shouts and runs towards me with tear filled eyes, "why did you volunteer I thought you were going to be safe another year!"

"I had to Kira, I couldn't let that boy go to the games, he wouldn't last very long with his leg," I manage to say between the hugs, "I- I couldn't let that happen."

"Typical you, why do you always have to be the good guy," Kira says while making an attempt at laughing, "I just don't know what I'll do without you."

"Don't worry I'll be back soon," I tell Kira in a calm voice.

I look over to the door and my brother is standing in the archway staring at me. He looks like he's seen a ghost. I gesture to Damien to come over and he nods his head and joins me and Kira.

"I'm going to miss you kid," Damien says in a cool voice, "you better make sure you come home."

"Don't worry I will, I just volunteered becau-," I am quickly interrupter by Damien.

"I know why, because you felt like you had to, I would have done the same thing," he says.

A peacekeeper appears at the door and I get one final hug from Kira and Damien before they are gone. I'm sitting here alone in this big, cold room. I stand up and am about to leave just as someone pushes open the massive wooden doors and hugs me.

"Luca, Luca I'm so sorry I'm late," my breathless dad pants at me, "here take these I want you to wear them as your token."

My dad hands me over a cold pair of his combat boots, the ones I have always loved and fit me perfectly.

"Thank you Dad, I'll wear them and come home for you," I whisper.

Before another word could be spoken a peacekeeper busts through the doors and pulls my dad out of the room. I am left here standing in a giant room, with my dad's pair of combat shoes in my hands, I walk over to the window and look down at the forests outside,

"I will be home soon."

**We'll there's District 7's reaping done hope you guy's liked it! Sorry it was really late but as I said before I was sick and never got round to updating. Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews last time and please review this time too! (I'm hoping for at least 5 hopefully…) So yeah that's it. Haha I'm never good at ending these things so I'm gonna say the first word that comes into my head… Rain! (haha rubbish way to end but it's raining outside so yeah haha I suck at endings.) So Please Review!**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hiya guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently but I've went and been all clumsy again and sprained my wrist haha. I wish I could go and tell all you I was being all heroic and saving a kitten from a burning building when I slipped (haha wouldn't that be so cool!) but instead when I was doing gymnastics I fell and the next minute I know I have this huge pain coming from my wrist, (I'm such a clumsy person I sprained my wrist before at the gym) So after lots of persuading I went to the doctor, (doctors scare me and when I was little I had lots of nightmares about them.. )And now I have this weird bandage thing on my wrist. I'm so sorry for not updating but I will update again soon! I just wanted you guys to know so it doesn't seem I have given up on this story, and I will start writing again when it is less sore! So that's all for now bye!

P.S: How long are braces sore for? Haha I got braces today and they are pretty sore at the minute, they are bright blue! Well anyway bye!

**TO FANFICTION I WILL DELETE THIS CHAPTER ONCE I UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER**


End file.
